tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos TP
History Pre-MUX History In his younger days, one hundred thousand years ago, Kup once found himself crash-landed on the planet Dread, where he was stalked by an Ick-Yak. Although Kup was able to lure the creature into a swamp of quick-mud, he was then captured by the evil Orbs, who forced him to work in the death crystal mines of Queeg Mountain. When the miners were attacked by Chaos, the creature on whose hide the crystals grew, Kup was afforded an opportunity to escape. Before exiting the mines, he quickly grabbed the key to the cell in which the other slaves were held... but before he could open the cell door, Chaos came roaring into the cavern. Petrified, Kup dropped the keys and fled, escaping with his life, and a guilt that would gnaw at him for millennia. MUX History Death crystals are very ancient and very dangerous. The First time Kup saw one was on Vandros Seven. He and his team were being pinned down by heavy fire. A couple of the hot headed young bucks decided to charge.. When they did, they each got shot once by something powered by one of these things.. They just.. shattered. Not exploded, not shot.. just shattered into so many pieces you couldn't even make out who they were. Kup’s team was pinned down for two cycles before they figured out how to get around and flank them from the rear. They never gave it a name.. called it what it was.. a death crystal. After Kup’s initial encounter with them, they tracked their planet of origin to place called Dread - Kup and a small group of others were tasked to work as black ops to infiltrate and gain intel on the death crystals, As well as any means that existed of counteracting or destroying them. They didn't find out anything. In fact, they got captured. Spent so many cycles there they lost count. Imprisoned. Tortured. Repaired, only to be tortured again. Only one shot presented itself for anyone to get off that rock. Kup was voted to go. He was able get out, and get back. The others stayed behind, knowing what was going to happen to them. When Kup got back, high command debriefed him, and summarily disavowed the other mechs that went with him. The last Kup'd heard, they'd erased all references and records to death crystal in all archives. They figured if no one knew about the death crystals, no one would go looking for them, and no one would use them again. Kup told them it was a bad idea to do that. Pretending like something exists never works, and it doesn't unmake it. Still.. it's one of those things he wished he never knew about. In 2016, a Decepticon spotted a Skuxxoid is using a bazooka to fire strange crystals at random pieces of junk Near Goo. Impressed with its firepower, and the Decepticons investigated, and identified the rare ammunition as death crystals. As a test of the ammunition, the Decepticons destroyed a Junkion monitoring station on Goo with a single shot. After some "persuasion", the Skuxxoid revealed that they are hard to find, but he knew where the planet is from whence they came. Megatron immediately took a squad of Decepticons to Dread. Wreck-Gar contacted Cybertron, telling them of a destroyed monitoring station on Goo. Kup, Wheelie, Arcee, Sit-Com, and Phase-Ar travelled to Goo, where they discovered the tracking station had been destroyed by death crystals. The Autobots and Junkions were attacked by Astrotrain, revealing the Decepticons had the crystals now. Kup revealed foreknowledge of the crystals, and explained he’d encountered them before, and had been held prisoner on the source world, Dread. Arcee, Elita One, Kup, Optimus Prime, and Swish travelled to Dread, where they destroyed Megatron's death crystal cannon and freed the Dread Slaves, cutting off the Decepticons' source of death crystals. Logs/Posts 2016 Jan 28 - AAR: Goo The report itself is a voice recording, Kup's grizzled voice begins the report: "A situation was brought to our attention on one of the outlying Junkion worlds called Goo - apparently the world's biggest trash disposal. Reports of a Junkion operating base had been attacked and subsequently destroyed - I, along with Arcee, Wheelie, Sit-Com, and Phase-Ar volunteered when Elita one needed a recon squad. When we arrived, the place had been totally destroyed. No suggestion of survivors, which is rare among Junkion units. While we were trying to ascertain what caused the destruction of the base, Wheelie stumbled on something that I haven't seen since the days I was a young mech trying to learn my elbow from my exhaust ports - a death crystal. There won't be anything in archives about this one, as High Command eliminated all references and reports. You'll have to find out directly from them - Maybe Alpha Trion knows more than I do, but I don't think by much. I'll take a meetin' with ya at your leisure Prime, and give you the story. Astrotrain showed up, made off with the crystal, but not before using it trying to off Wheelie and Phase-Ar. Phase.. was busted up something awful. Some meatball field repair kept the energon loss to a minimum and we got him transformed and powered up enough to get us back so he could be repaired up proper. He'll be grounded for a while, I bet." There's a beat pause, "Look.. if the Decepticons have this, it's bad news. Like Galaxy ending bad news. They're the last ones we wanted to have find these things, that's why it was High Command's call to erase it from existence. I dunno how they found out about them, or how they knew to come crawling around Goo.. but if they're looking for these things, we need to find them before they do.. or something really, really bad is gonna happen. That's the report. Kup Out." -- it's rare that Kup has a tinge of worry to his voice, and this definitely has the old mech shaken up. February 9 - "Dread Operations Ended" Valour reports on the situation on Dread. February 10 - "Dread Slave Recovery" First Aid processes the Dread slaves rescued by Kup. Category:2016 Category:TPs